Forum:Akari Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : She'd not been born at the time, however, her mother Chizuru Uzumaki had been in the village. At the time, she was still a genin, learning her family's sealing techniques. When the attack came, her parents told her to hide in the cellar. As she did, her parents' hid the entrance with ninjutsu. The next day, Chizuru climbed out of the cellar, only to find her home in ruins, and her parents nowhere to be seen. Presuming them dead, she decided to travel to find a new home, eventually ending up in Kirigakure. Changing her last name*, she eventually became a jonin (ANBU/Hunter-Nin?) of the Hidden Mist... *While she did change her last name, she was eventually discovered to be an Uzumaki. Despite this, because of her skill and dedication to Kirigakure, she was spared, and allowed to continue as a Kunoichi. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Though her mother was once a jonin (ANBU/Hunter-Nin?) of Kirigakure, when she became pregnant with Akari, she was allowed to retire. Because of the slaughter caused by Zabuza to one of the graduating classes, she was weary of letting her daughter enter the academy, and instead decided to take her travelling when she turned 6 years old...* *While there's more to the story on her relation to Kirigakure, I don't wish to reveal spoilers. If more detail is needed, however, please let me know. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : She is the second member of the team I am creating out of my own fanon characters. Her specialty is her family's sealing techniques. Also, her training as a genin in Kirigakure taught her Kenjutsu, something she is particularly adept at. Her nature release is Fire Release, which she mixes together with her kenjutsu and seals. Her speciality is close range combat, while at the same time, she is horrid at genjutsu. She prefers action over planning, and is known to be as hot-tempered as her flames... If any details are needed besides those provided, or if there are flaws that prevent this from working, please let me know. --E'Athanata (talk) 02:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications